The present invention relates to electrostatic precipitators and, more particularly, to segmented collecting electrode panels, each panel comprised of a plurality of aligned collecting electrode plates suspended from a support beam and linked together by coupling means.
In the operation of an electrostatic precipitator, a gas laden with entrained particulate material will pass through an electrostatic field established about a discharge electrode assembly disposed intermediate to grounded collecting electrode panels. The suspended particles become electrically charged as they pass through the electrostatic field and move to, under the influence of the electrostatic field, and deposit upon the ground collecting electrode panels flanking the discharge electrode assembly.
Although the prior art includes various collecting electrode panel designs, collecting electrode panels are commonly constructed in modular form by suspending a plurality of successively aligned collecting electrode plates in end to end relationship to form the collecting electrode panel. Each collecting electrode plate is typically suspended from a support beam mounted in the top of the precipitator housing to extend downwardly in a vertical plane. Each individual plate is formed of sheet metal and typically ranges from 1 to 3 feet in width and typically from 30 to 50 feet in length. Typically, each panel includes an elongated central web portion, which may be a flat plate or a plate-like member with stiffening protrusions, and spaced end portions which generally comprise J-shaped stiffening members, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,453 and U.S. Ser. No. 584,449.
In the case of particularly large panels, such as necessary for the electrostatic precipitators employed to remove particulate matter from the flue gases of electric utility furnaces, it is desirable to link neighboring collecting electrode plates together to provide a certain amount of rigidity to the overall collecting electrode panel and provide resistance to bowing and warping of the panel. Accordingly, it is general practice to provide some means of linking the adjacent ends of neighboring plates together. One method for linking the collecting electrode plates is to design the end portions of the collecting electrode plates to directly interlock one with the other such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,526; 3,418,792; and 3,616,605.
In order to avoid the restriction of relative movement that results when the collecting electrode plates are directly interlocked and permit limited longitudinal movement of the plates of a panel during rapping, it is known to link the adjacent ends of neighboring collecting electrode plates together by means of a spring clip as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,514. Such a spring clip comprises an elongated spring strip which is mounted at its opposite ends to the opposed ends of the neighboring collecting electrode plates thereby linking the neighboring collecting electrode plates.
Alternatively, a somewhat less rigid collecting electrode panel may be constructed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,810 wherein a guide bracket is mounted to the end of one collecting electrode plate so as to extend therefrom to flank the end of its neighbor. As the bracket flanks, but is not mounted to the second plate, resistance to bowing and warping is provided while permitting movement between neighboring plates.